No Heart Warming Stories
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: AU: Ichigo lives on the street, trying to survive when out of no where two different groups try and lure him to their side because of his 'power'. Does it have something to do with the voice called Hichigo he keeps hearing? Read and Reveiw! T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Warning: Emo-like Ichigo but WILL get better!**

**Chapter 1-The No Purpose Strawberry**

Maybe it was my mother's death.

Just maybe, it had to do with my family's murder, I wasn't quite sure. Sometimes he wondered how anyone could live on the streets as he did and keep some shred of sanity.

He couldn't remember when exactly he had ended up on the street; he just knew it had been a while. But he gathered that it had been a few years. A few years, at least, because he remembered distantly the beatings he had endured, and the sadness the he felt upon being left alone when he came to the streets.

He couldn't even remember how to use his voice, since he hadn't spoken a word since the murders.

He was never let out of his pain.

Every night he saw their murders and blamed himself for not being able to save them, to help them, anything, and he felt himself die a little more as the rest of his memories fell into the void that had existed within him.

It was usually when he realized how pathetic he was that he tried to kill himself, that he heard two other voices in his head.

The person who looked and sounded disturbingly like him, was called Hichigo, while the second much more quieter voice was Zangetsu, and both work to make sure Ichigo stayed alive no matter how bad thing got.

But as days passed Ichigo fought to survive by stealing money from random passerby's and sleeping in abandoned houses. Even though he didn't have much to start out with he carried a small backpack which contained several articles of clothing, a blanket, and an empty bottle he used to carry water.

It was a saddening experience knowing that even though Ichigo was alive, he wasn't alive in the ways that truly mattered.

He had no emotions of any kind, no memories of his former self and no reason for being: he was unnecessary.

-

"Your stomach's growling King."

"So it is."

His other half chuckled at the reply, and Ichigo could sense his other half tilting his head and examining him carefully.

"Go get some food before ya' die, Aibou."

"Yes…"

Ichigo went on his way not noticing a pair of eyes following him as he walked away…

-

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW! It gets better i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Warning: Emo-like Ichigo but WILL get better!**

**Chapter 2-A Given Purpose**

Ichigo stomped away from the crowd of people with eighty bucks.

It was enough to eat for three days, no more no less.

'Stop complaining King, and go to the store.'

"Yes, Hichigo." Ichigo said in a monotone.

'Damn right you better!'

Ichigo slang his ragged backpack over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the nearest store.

-

Two guys wearing pure black outfits watched as the orange hair teenage vanished into a store.

"Renji here, I've got visual on target." Another teenager with red hair and black tattoos said looking at the store and watching Ichigo though the clear windows.

"Observe target till he leaves store then retrieve him from placement." His superior's voice said from his ear piece.

Renji said an affirmative and buckled down to wait for Ichigo to leave the safety of the store.

"Stop messing around, you nutwad." His partner hissed from Renji's other side.

Renji looked into to face of one of his few friends and signed.

Rukia was always a sticker for rules, and that particular trait had become even more so when she was adopted by the noble Kuchiki clan.

"Yes mom." The red head said with a laughing look in his eyes.

Rukia glared but turned back to the store they were suppose to be watching.

-

Ichigo got some day old sandwiches out of one of the shelves, and headed to the check out.

The faster he did what Hichigo wanted the faster he could get out of here.

The lady at the cash register was giving him some weird looks. She probably thought he was stealing.

'Careful Aibou.' Hichigo warned.

Ichigo was confused.

What was Hichigo talking about.

A loud voice brought his attention back to reality.

"GET ON THE GROUND! OR I'LL SHOOT!"

Ichigo sighed it was a hold up.

The man holding everyone up saw Ichigo still standing and put the gun in his face.

"Think you're tough kid. Well, too bad."

Ichigo felt fear looking at the gun.

'I'll take care of this King.'

Ichigo didn't hear him, and felt darkness close around him.

The man with the gun watched as the thin teenagers eyes closed, before opening again,but this time the eyes weren't the same.

The brown eyes, were now black and gold.

**"You really think I'll let you hurt him."**A manical voice said coming from the teen.

(0o0)

a/n: I updated!! REVIEW!! TWO MORE AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!


	3. Chapter 3

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Warning: Hichigo appears and causes mayham!**

**Chapter 3-White Devil**

-

LAST TIME

Ichigo didn't hear him, and felt darkness close around him.

The man with the gun watched as the thin teenagers eyes closed, before opening again,but this time the eyes weren't the same.

The brown eyes, were now black and gold.

**"You really think I'll let you hurt him." **A maniacal voice said coming from the teen.

The man holding the gun felt fear beyond what he couldn't explain.

**"Say good bye."** The voice said again.

Hichigo smiled and vanished before the man's eyes, and drop-kicked the man before he could regiser anything.

Hichigo cracked his knuckles.

"Bastard." Hichigo hissed, not noticing the surprised stared from the people watching.

-

Renji let his mouth hang open.

"Did he just...? But that's impossible, you're not suppose to be able to use your powers in a gigai!" Renji said.

"Well, he did, now come on. This could mean big trouble for us if they catch wind of this." Rukia said pulling Renji along.

"What about Taichou's orders?"

"My big brother will understand later, we need to act now."

-

Hichgo smiled evilly and throw the armed robber against the wall.

"Piece of shit." He hissed, and picked up Ichigo's dropped sandwiches from the ground.

After all he couldn't let his King kill himself...could he?

-

Ichigo groaned and slowing opened his eyes, and nearly freaked as he did.

He appeared to be standing on a sideways building, Ichigo quickly leaned against the side.

He didn't want to fall.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" A familiar voice asked.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice.

"I don't want to fall." He replied.

Zangetsu let a small smile grace his face.

"You will not fall here. Stand." He ordered.

Ichigo obeyed trusting the avatar.

"Zangetsu?" He questioned.

He had heard the being before, but had never seen him.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Where am I?"

"Your inner world."

"My inner world, now go before Hichigo takes control."

Ichigo felt himself fall into darkness again.

-

About a few feet away...

"Aizen-sama the target has been located."

"Good, capture him, and return to base."

"As you wish Aizen-sama."

-

**A/N: VOTE!! WHO SHOULD ICHIGO GO WITH?! Thanks for Benihime.chan BENIHIME YOUR VOTE COUNTS FOR THREE AS DOES MY REGULAR REVEIWERS!! Vote many times as you like in reveiws and e-mails! voting stops on Thurdays!**

**A) Aizen's Group**

**B) Soul Soceity's group**

**c) stay by himself**


	4. Chapter 4

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**INFORMATION ABOUT THE VOTING!! PLEASE READ!!**

**Because of the very small number of vote (practically none) the voting will be mainly focused on whether Ichigo should go with Aizen's group or be by himself!**

**a) by himself**

**b) Aizen's group!!**

**Chapter 4-The Take Down Part 1**

Ichigo tiredly opened his eyes to a dim light.

"He's alright!" An unfamiliar voice said above.

'Where am I?'

/Your still in the store King. The old man made me give up control./

Ichigo nodded and picked himself up from the floor of the convenience store, and looked around. The lady from the register was smiling at him, as well as the other patrons.

"You're a hero Kid." One of them said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, not really knowing what to say.

"Here take this," The one of the lady's said handing Ichigo a basket packed with good food.

"But-," Ichigo tried to refuse.

"Take it, its on the house. As is anything else when you visit my store." The register lady said waving away his refusal.

Ichigo sighed and took the basket from her put the food in his backpack.

"Thank you for everything." Ichigo said in an emotionless voice that put Ulquiorra to shame.

"We should be saying that to you kid." They answered.

Ichigo took their words to heart.

It felt good to be noticed, even if it only for a second. He wanted to show his feeling, but couldn't remember how.

/Patience Ichigo./ Zangetsu warned. /You will remember how soon enough./

Ichigo said nothing to Zangetsu to show he heard him, and waved to the warm store people.

Maybe he wasn't a broken person...maybe just cracked.

-

Rukia dragged Renji along racing to enter the store.

"Hurry up and move you nutwad." Rukia hissed to her nakama.

"I would if you would stop dragging me." Renji argued trying to get Rukia to release her hold on his clothes' cuff. "I can walk by myself."

"Then do." Rukia release her hold and continue to speed towards the store's doors.

"Here goes nothing-!" Renji said opening the door, and running in.

SMACK!

Renji was thrown to the floor as he bumped into a person who was leaving.

"Ouch."

Renji rubbed his head, and looked up.

The person he bumped into was none other then Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

-

Grimmjow cursed as the shinagami came across Ichigo.

It was bad enough that he was forced to come to the human world to do some lame-assed mission that Aizen had assigned them.

Then to his really bad luck he manages to come across a couple of weak-assed soul reaper who probably couldn't put a decent fight.

"This sucks." He growled.

Ulquiorra was unfazed by the scene unveiling before him, and merely looked annoyed (at least that Grimmjow thought, you could never be sure).

"Regardless of wether those shinagami can put up a fight. Our only job was the task Aizen-sama asked of us."

Grimmjow toned Ulquiorra out.

The only things Ulquiorra said were pointless to Grimmjow.

"Whatever." He mutter Shindoing towards the group of three currently in front of the store.

-

Ichigo looked up at the person he bumped into.

The person occupying the space before him looked to be a teenager, about Ichigo age with striking red hair.

It was red...the color of blood.

_FLASHBACK_

_A eleven year old Ichigo raced home to meet his family._

_Tomorrow, Ichigo's class was having parent's day and he wanted his mom to come._

_Out of breath he arrived in front of his house, and took a second to catch his breath before racing inside._

_"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" He yelled entering the very quiet house._

_He was quiet for a second to hear her reply, but none came._

_Where was his mom?_

_"Mom! Where are you?" He called again._

_He started to become very worried for some reason, and slowing started searching though the house room by room._

_"Mom?!"_

_He searched the living room._

_She wasn't there, he continued searching._

_DRIP. DROP. DRIP._

_Ichigo heard softly as he passed by the kitchen_

_In here?_

_Ichigo entered the room._

_Red._

_It was everywhere in the kitchen, and on the floor was a body._

_Ichigo inched closer,hoping beyond hope it wasn't who he though it was._

_Blood pooled on his shoes as he got closer to the body._

_It identity was made clear._

_Mom._

"Are you alright?" A voice entered his thought.

Ichigo blinked and came back to reality.

"Fine. I'm fine." He whispered, his voice haunted as the memory was still clear in his mind. "I'd better be going." Ichigo said shaking himself off and quickly walking off.

"Wait!" Rukia called after him, she tried to reach out to grab her shirt, but she was pushed back.

"Pft. Whose the stronger of you two wimps?" A familiar voice said, making his appearance between Rukia and Ichigo.

It was Grimmjow.

-

**A/N: VOTE!! WHAT S****HOULD ICHIGO do!! Vote many times as you like in reveiws and e-mails! voting stops on Thurdays!**

I'll answer to some of my questions:

airyie: I'll try and update with longer chapters,'kay? (:

Kia 500: ...I've read your stories!! I'm a big fan of yours thank you so much!!

Pickle Reviver,Okibimaru,Ansem Mesna, Dark Throned Rose,Judikickshiney: Thanks for your comments and votes!!

Benihime.chan.: Thanks for all your great reviews!!

Alowl: Thanks.

The Smallest Ghost, The Hollow Inside, Saria19:Got your vote.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 5- The Take Down part 2**

**-**

Ichigo learned a lot of important lessons growing up on the streets, but the most important lesson of them all was run.

Ichigo ran like hell away from the girl and the guy with blood hair.

They just brought back memories Ichigo didn't want to face.

Her turned back to his running and very near bumped into someone again.

The man in front of him was wearinf enitirely white clothes with some sor of mask on his face.

"I would answer that you come with me Kurosaki Ichigo." The man said taking a step closer to the orange haired teen.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Ichigo asked confused.

What was going on?

"Ulquiorra Schiffer (1), fourth espada." He asnwered.

Ichigo backed away from the man.

There was something about him that didn't seem right.

"Then I have no choice."

Ulquiorra vanished from Ichigo's line of sight.

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he up against the brick wall, with Ulquiorra's hands around his thoat.

-

Renji wasted no time and released his zanpaktou.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He yelled entering his shikai mode.

Grimmjow didn't even look impressed at Renji's sword, and put one of his hands in his pocket.

He wouldn't need much more then that to beat this brat.

Renji raised his sword and slashed at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't even look up, and lazily shindoed behind Renji, and raising one arm to punch the shiangami.

Renji didn't even notice Grimmjow was behind him, and got a critical blow to his backside.

"Paithic." Grimmjow hissed hotly.

He was still thoughly pissed off about the situation.

Renji landed roughly on the floor, blood pouring from his back.

He spared a look to Rukia.

He was going to release his bankai, a perfect cover for Rukia to get to Ichigo.

"Bankai!" He yelled spraying the area with dirt and smoke.

Rukia used it and ran in the direction of where Ichigo went.

Hopefully Ichigo hadn't already been captured by them...

-

Ulquiorra pressed in on Ichigo's throat, making it difficult to breath.

"You will be accompanying me." He said. It was an order not a question.

"The hell I am." Ichigo said.

He had lived too long on the streets, and lived though so much, that he wasn't going to give into any demands.

"Then so be it." Ulquiorra's hold on Ichigo neck tightened, striping him of air.

His body needed air.

His vision was starting to leave him again...

**/Leave it to me King./** Hichigo said as Ichigo passed out.

Ichigo knew no more.

(0o0)

a/n: I updated!! REVIEW!! THREE MORE AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!! Sorry its so short its late, and I just e-mailed my teacher my finished project...

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!**

**SHOULD ICHIGO**

**A)by himself**

**B)Aizen's group**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**The results of the voting are...**

**a) by himself- 14 votes**

**b)aizen's group- 13 votes**

**c)interact with both groups (this wasn't in the voting but a huge amount of people asked for this)-18 votes**

**Chapter 6-The Leave**

_Last Time_

_**/Leave it to me King./**Hichigo said as Ichigo passed out._

_Ichigo knew no more._

-

Hichigo smirked and looked up at Ulquiorra.

**"Heh. Two times in one day, you fuckards must be bored out of your minds bothering King like this."**Hichigo said shocking Ulquiorra.

"Who are you?" He asked.

**"Name's Hichigo, or death to ya'."**Hichigo smiled manically (again) and disappeared from Ulquiorra's grasp.

**"Your pretty slow for an espada aren't?"**Hichigo said suddenly from behind Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eyelash at Hichigo's blunt insult. Which brought up a long thought question...did Ulquiorra even feel insulted?

(0o0)

Rukia growled under her breath.

'Where the hell was Ichigo?'

He couldn't have gone that far could he?

She quickly searched every alley she came upon and to her growing panic didn't find the orange haired teen in any of them.

BANG! SMASH!

Rukia's senses went on high alert at the usual noise there was no doubt in her mind that the vaizard was at the center of the strange noises.

**"Paithic! You call yourself an espada?!"** A distorted voice yelled.

Rukia shivered at the bone-chilling voice.

Maybe she was wrong...she hoped.

(0o0)

Renji winched as the teal espada made another slash on his body.

'Shit, I can't hold up much longer.' He thought barely able to keep his body upright, forget fighting.

"Pansy." Grimmjow hissed.

If he was pissed before, he was well beyond that at this point.

Forget what he said earlier this guy barely put a scratch on him and he had his bankai out.

This battle was sad beyond words, and even that was giving the red-haired shinagami too much credit.

Where the hell was Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow was starting to actually want the guy to come back, this fight was just pitiful.

(0o0)

Hichigo laughed insanely as he put yet another long slash on Ulquiorra.(1)

So far he had managed to cut several dozen cuts on both arms and on his stomach area, but for some reason the dumb bastard would release his sword.

Regardless, it pissed Hichigo off only making him more powerful, and even more insane.

**"Paithic! You call yourelf an espada?!** He yelled.

Ulquiorra payed it no mind.

Hichigo may have been landing the most hits on Ulquiorra, but the match was to even to for either side to tell who was going to win.

"Cero." Ulquiorra whispered pointing at the hollow Ichigo.

Hichigo shindo out of the way.

That attack though only made Hichigo resolve to have a exciting battle that much greater.

The wall were Hichigo had been standing a few seconds ago was gone, replaced with pebbles, and smoke issued surrounding the two.

Hichigo's deadly smile returned ten fold, as the two now went at shindo speed fighting, and cutting at each other.

The small alley they were currently in was quickly becoming a mess of pebbles as the attacks from the two hit the building foundations more then it hit the fighters.

"ICHIGO!" A voice said entering the battle field.

Hichigo ignored it, and made a sharp gash on Ulquiorra's stomach.

**" Well, rock seems I'll have vanish now. I'll be back to kick your ass. Later."**Hichigo said vanishing the alley.

Rukia stood there and watched Ichigo vanished, before running the hell away from Ulquiorra cursing.

Nii-sama was not going to be very happy with her.

(0o0)

**1) NO Hichigo does not have Zangetsu his merely using his claws. They are really sharp!**

**a/n:Sorry this chapters so late I didn't get home till later! I'm very sorry! So I made this chapter a bit longer in the hope that my readers will forgive me!! READ & REVIEW!IF I GET SOME REVIEWs I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW...'kay?**


	7. Chapter 7

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Some people have been asking me questions about the time line for this story and WHY Hichigo is so powerful.**

**The reason is because of a big secert that will be revealed later on in the story...so be paitent!**

**Chapter 7-The Reign of Flashbacks**

Ichigo found himself in his inner world yet again.

The sky was clear, with a couple of clouds, and Zangetsu was stand on a pole looking it over.

"You've run out of time Ichigo." Zangetsu said.

"What?"

Ichigo was confused. What was Zangetsu talking about?

"It time for you to start remembering." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo's world went black...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo was four when he started seeing people who were see though._

_"Mom." He called. "Who are all the see-though people?" He said motioned to a wall where the so called people were._

_Masaki looked in the direction Ichigo was pointing but saw nothing._

_"They're...imaginary friends." She said wording her sentence carefully._

_She had no doubt this had something to do with Isshin._

_"Come on dear, Karin, and Yuzu are waiting for us." She said pulling Ichigo along._

_-another memory-_

_Ichigo was five, and had woken up to get a glass of water._

_He had tie toed carefully down the stairs, as to not wake up his sisters, and was about to pass by his parent's room when he heard his name._

_"-Ichigo starting to see them more clearly." His mom said though the door._

_Ichigo froze in place._

_Why were they talking about him?_

_"So its finally starting, isn't it? Kisuke it wouldn't happen for a while,but at this rate..." Isshin went quiet._

_"Well, Urahara-san is wrong." Masaki demand. "I won't lose another son again, not after I had..." She started crying._

_"Don't worry.I call Kisuke tomorrow and we'll figure something out." He said reassuring her._

_Ichigo didn't understand what they were talking about and went on his way thinking about what they said._

_He was soon back in bed._

_-another memory-_

_Ichigo was seven years old, and was walking home from his karate practice when he first started seeing monsters._

_They had masks on and eat the ghosts that where everywhere._

_It scared him beyond words, and he ran straight home, not looking back at the ceatures._

_But for some reason the hollows didn't sense Ichigo as he ran away..._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo woke in darkness.

He felt sore, and could feel a line of bruise on his throat.

What happened?

And why was he so sore?

/Hichigo has something to tell you Ichigo./ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo winched slightly.

It had been a while since Zangetsu actually spoke to him in his mind.

"What?" He asked.

/I got into a fight, and kicked major ass./ Hichigo said.

Ichigo could just imagine Hichigo with a maniacal smile on his face.

"And?"

/That's it./ Hichigo said quickly. /Go to sleep King, you look like shit./

Ichigo simply yawned.

He did feel really tired.

"Okay." Ichigo said getting out some supplies to make a make shift bed.

He really did want to go to sleep.

-

-Inner World-

/How long does King have left?/ Hichigo asked Zangetsu.

/Maybe a couple months./

/That sucks./

/Unless he figures it out, there's nothing we can do-./ Zangetsu started.

/There's nothing _you _can do. If helping King means we'll live longer then so be it. Besides I still need to kill that Ulqui-jerk./

Zangetsu discretely rolled his eyes.

Hopefully Ichigo would figure it out before it was too late.

-

Pickle Reviver-thanks for your review! here's the next chapter so you won't have to wait long!

Kia 500-yes, I agree Hichigo so kicks butt!

Dark Thorned Rose- I know but I just can't help it. When I see all your kind reviewers it just makes me want to update. Though its not like I'm doing anything else. I only have three weeks left of school, so things are slowing down for me. I also liked how the voting ended up, so everyone's happy. -starts crying in joy-

Okibimaru- glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one.

The Hollow Inside-I try my best to make the story awesome for my reviewers, and about the reason Hichigo's so strong...it has to do with a BIG secert has that he doesn't know able. It will be revealed some so be patient.

benihime.chan- your welcome come! love ya too!

**A/N: I 've finished another one yay! Now I'm tired. READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 8- What the hell?!**

-

_LAST TIME_

_-Inner World-_

_/How long does King have left?/ Hichigo asked Zangetsu._

_/Maybe a couple months./_

_/That sucks./_

_/Unless he figures it out, there's nothing we can do-./ Zangetsu started._

_/There's nothing you can do. If helping King means we'll live longer then so be it. Besides I still need to kill that Ulqui-jerk./_

_Zangetsu discretely rolled his eyes._

_Hopefully Ichigo would figure it out before it was too late._

-

Ichigo yawned, and wiped his tired eyes trying to wake himself up.

/Morning King!/ Hichigo called usually cheerful.

It creepy Ichigo out beyond words.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

/Oh no reason.../

For some reason that didn't help Ichigo's state of mind.

"Um...did you take control of my body or something? You didn't murder anybody did you?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo looked around for any bodies.

/Nope./

/Hichigo stop, you're scaring him/ Zangetsu said entering the conversation.

/Fine. Eat your breakfast King./ Hichigo pouted.

Wait, pouted?

What the Hell?

Ichigo pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't asleep.

Ichigo hastily ate a heartily breakfast from his backpack.

He really didn't like Hichigo happy.

It meant death, and destruction for other people...

-

Rukia couldn't sit still, and Renji didn't look any better.

They were in a plain white office in Soul Society, awaiting a certain lecture for their failure.

They screwed up.

There just wasn't any other word for it, and now they were going to get their heads handed to them.

"Rukia, Renji." The calm toneless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki said walking into the room.

Renji nearly jumped.

Neither had felt the elder Kuchiki enter the room.

"Yes, Nii-sama/Taichou?" They asked in unison.

They silently gulped.

Here it comes...

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou would like your reports on Kurosaki Ichigoby the end of the day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, nii-sama/ Taichou."

Byakuya then sent them his version of a glare before walking out of the room.

Rukia and Renji waited until they were sure he was gone before heaving a gaint sigh.

They were spared...for now

-

Ichigo finished eating his hearty breakfast, and discarded the plastic remains in the nearest trash can.

/Ready, King?/ Hichigo asked.

Hichigo had been annoying the hell out of Ichigo for about ten minutes now to hurry up so they could go somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

/You'll know when we get there./ He replied.

Ichigo wasn't surprise with his answer, and was very glad Hichigo was returning back to normal.

This morning was just weird.

/Okay, first walk to the end of the alley way, and take a left./ Hichigo directed.

Ichigo didn't complain and obeyed wondering all the while where the heck he was going.

"Okay, where next?"

/Follow the road, and go straight for a while, you'll end up at a lake after a while. I'll tell you what to do next when you get there./

"Okay."

Ichigo followed the twisting road, down several blocks searching for this 'lake'.

He passed a few people, and stores, as the city gave way to a more country-like setting.

"I don't see a lake."

Ichigo was coming up to a bridge, and still couldn't find the lake.

/Look down./

There under the bridge was the lake Hichigo mentioned.

/Now walk to the other side of the bridge, and go to that corner where its a road turn./

"All right." Ichigo casually did as he was asked, and soon made it over to the road twist.

He ended up at the point Hichigo was talking about,but still didn't see anything.

"What are you talking ab-?" Ichigo did finish as a scene played ot before his eyes.

-

Pickle Reviver-thanks for your review AGAIN! I'm afraid for Ichigo...

seasnake.756- I think its cute too... thanks 4 reviewing!

Dark Thorned Rose- I did like you asked and took a break so no worries!thanks 4 reveiwing

Okibimaru- glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one. Hichigo's nice to Ichigo, because of all the time they've spent together.AGAIN thanks for reveiwing

The Hollow Inside-here's the next chapter, and thanks! I try my best to make this story great.

benihime.chan- I feel sorry for Ichigo too. my number one reviewer you rock!

**A/N: I 've finished another one yay! Now I'm tired. READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 9-Pieces of a Whole**

-

_LAST TIME_

Ichigo was coming up to a bridge, and still couldn't find the lake.

/Look down./

There under the bridge was the lake Hichigo mentioned.

/Now walk to the other side of the bridge, and go to that corner where its a road turn./

"All right." Ichigo casually did as he was asked, and soon made it over to the road twist.

He ended up at the point Hichigo was talking about,but still didn't see anything.

"What are you talking ab-?" Ichigo did finish as a scene played out before his eyes.

_Flashback-five years ago..._

_A seven year old Ichigo was walking home by himself from another karate practice, and wasn't playing any attention to the mysterious person who was following him._

_The person in question was covered in a black cloak_

_He was too busy thinking of the one he was suppose to protect._

_"Mom..." He whispered weakly._

_STEP. STEP._

_Ichigo blinked out of his depressing thoughts, and finally noticed the person following him._

_He turned to look at the person._

_"Why are you following me?" He asked starting to get scared._

_The figure stopped in front of Ichigo._

_"You demon," The figure hissed pointing a bony finger at Ichigo. "Its your fault. Its all your fault she died. If you hadn't been born my Masaki would be alive."_

_The cloaked figures cloak fell off their body and landing on the floor._

_"Auntie Masako?" Ichigo whispered._

_Her words cut deeply into his heart._

_Was it his..fault mom died?_

_" You disgusting creature how dare you kill my sister!" She screamed grabbing Ichigo's hair and pulling._

_Ichigo cried out._

_"Auntie stop! It hurts!" Ichigo said weakly._

_"Aunt? I'm not your aunt. I have no nephew." She hissed slamming her leg into Ichigo's stomach knocking the air out of him._

_Ichigo slump to the floor,only his Aunt's pull on his hair kept him sitting up straight._

_SLAP._

_Red hot pain spread across Ichigo's face._

_His aunt had slapped him._

_"I wish you were dead instead of her."_

_Ichigo felt his heart start to break._

_"MASAKO STOP!" A voice called, but Ichigo didn't look up._

_He killed his mom?_

_"Ichigo are you alright?" Isshin his father said beaning down next to Ichigo._

_Masako glared at Ichigo before turning and running away from the two._

_Ichigo looked at his father._

_Ichigo's eyes were haunted, and full of sadness._

_Isshin unconsciously winched._

_What did Masako do?_

_"Dad?" Ichigo whispered._

_That was all he could say before darkness over came him._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo came out of his memories.

"Did I kill mom?"

-

Tenth Squad Offices

Captain of the tenth squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro looked down at the single sheet of paper on his desk.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it.

According to this document, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't exsist.

"TAICHOU!" A voice Hitsugaya knew well yelled.

It was none other then Matsumoto Rangiku, his fuku-taichou.

"What Matsumoto?" He asked not looking away from the document.

"Hinamori wondering why you didn't eat lunch with her."

Hitsugaya felt a stab of guilt, but pushed it aside for later.

"Call the Captains together." He ordered.

-

Grimmjow mentally growled as Aizen lectured both him and Ulquiorra for messing up their mission.

"Do not fail again," He threatened.

Both espada nodded.

-

Ichigo stayed planted to the spot he had been all day.

The sky above started to darken and it looked like rain, but Ichigo didn't care.

His heart was shattering into pieces all over again.

-

Hungry 4 More-thank you very much for your kind words! Here's my next chapter I hope you like it!

Dark Thorned Rose- I hope this chapter gave more bleach characters some time in the lime light! thanks again 4 reveiwing!

Okibimaru- big thanks for your continuing reviews! And yep! your right!

The Hollow Inside-Sorry about the cliffhanger... hope this chapter isn't as cliffhangery...

benihime.chan- Your quite welcome! But just call me Ame-chan, san makes me feel old...

**A/N: I 've finished another one yay! Now I'm tired. READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 10-Pieces of A Whole Pt.2**

-

_LAST TIME_

Ichigo stayed planted to the spot he had been all day.

The sky above started to darken and it looked like rain, but Ichigo didn't care.

His heart was shattering into pieces all over again.

/Yo. King stop it! You didn't kill your mom. Rock back me up here before we drown because of this rain!/

" I am not a rock. Though I do agree with Hichigo." Zangetsu said shooting Hichigo something akin to a glare.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

**/**Y**e**s.**/**They said in unison.

Ichigo took their comments to heart, even though a small part of him realized that they were only doing this so they won't get hit by rain.

"Thanks." Ichigo whispered.

He didn't need to say it any louder, both of the other parts of his soul heard him.

-

Soifon absolutely hated idiots.

So then why why was her fuku-taichou one?

She didn't quite know, even to this day.

"There's a _munch_ captain's _munch_meeting." He said stuffing his face with food, some of which landed on Soifon.

A vein popped out on her head, and she slammed a kick to her idiotic fuku-taichou head.

Soifon glared and shunpoed starting to make her way to the captain's meeting room.

She rest her case her fuku-taichou was a complete and absolute idiot.

-

/Dammit now King's all sappy./ Hichigo said brushing his feet all the skyscraper.

"Yes. But he is starting to heal."

/Emo is not healing. King's a mess./

" Perhaps, but he's starting to be more then just a shell."

/Still pathetic./

" Maybe, but he is the governing force. Its not our place to call Ichigo anything. Its simply our place to follow."

/Again with the lectures. You really are a nagging rock./

"I am not a rock."

/Says the rock./

Zangetsu send a fierce glare at the hollow before jumping back on to his usual pole.

/Stupid rock./

-

Ichigo quiet followed Hichigo's led again.

/Okay, take a left at the next fork, and your there./ He said.

Hichigo was more determined then ever to make Ichigo regain his memories.

Ichigo arrived after five more minutes.

He was standing in front of a place called Kurosaki Clinic...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo carefully opened his eyes sometime later._

_Slowly the blurry world came into focus._

_He was on a bed, a very familiar bed._

_It was his bed, and he was in his room._

_"I DON'T CARE!"_

_A voice yelled making little Ichigo jumped._

_It was coming from down stairs._

_Quietly, Ichigo slipped off his bed, and headed out of his bedroom in the direction of the voice._

_It seem to be coming from the living room._

_Ichigo arrived at the single wall separating him from the living room._

_"I will not let that demon be recognized as a member of this family!"_

_Time stilled for Ichigo._

_It was Masako!_

_She was back?_

_What was she doing here? Ichigo wondered._

_"Ichigo is not a demon!" Isshin argued back. "He's a member of this family, whether you like it or not, and you know as well as I do that it wasn't his fault Masaki died."_

_"It is that little demon fault. He resonsible for the curse on this family. He is not your son, no matter how much he looks like it!"_

_'What?' Ichigo thought._

_He slumped to the floor._

_I'm not dad's son?_

_Who am I?_

_Masako continued anyway._

_"That things is weapon. A burden. You've seen his evil. Why do you defend that thing?!"_

_"Because he's my son, even if he isn't related by blood."_

_"He's your son? That thing isn't even worthy to be called human, let alone your son. He's an murder, and always will be. The Koshiba's(1) __have exiled him, and signed his death warrent. He will die for his crimes."_

_"Not if I can help it." Isshin said folding his arms. "Regardless of whatever you people Ichigo's still a kurosaki."_

_Ichigo felt tears fall down his bruised face, and he pheared into the living room in time to see another figure step into the living room._

_"His death is assured,say your farewells to the boy."_

_Ichigo brown eyes darken that they looked nearly black._

_It couldn't be!_

_Why was Uncle Ryu-? (2)_

_"Never." Isshin hissed. "And you can forget about making either Karin and Yuzu the Koshiba's heirs. Their powers have been sealed."_

_Masako growled._

_"It does not matter, we can release any seal." Ryu said bravely._

_"It not like even your most skilled people will be able to release the seal because the sealers dead." Isshin said looking menacing at the two._

_"How dare you!" Masako yelled screaming at Isshin._

_She looked ready to charge him at any second._

_"Silence Masako," Ryu said using an arm to hold her back. "We will take our leave for now, but we will return."_

_Together Ryu and Masako exited the house, but Ichigo didn't hear them leave._

_He was too busy crying, and blaming himself for everything._

_It truly was his fault..._

_FLASHBACK END_

-

(1)Koshiba was the last name I made up for Masaki's family name.

(2) Ryu is another of Masaki's siblings. In order of age its Ryu, Masaki, and then Masako.

Hungry 4 More-Yep. Masako is a bitc-cow. Here's the next chap!

Dark Thorned Rose- Yep. Thank 4 reveiwing, and here's some more of Masaki's family!

Okibimaru- Um.. thank for your kind words -looks in confusion at the words in japanese- please keep supporting me!

benihime.chan- thanks! And its okay, you can call me without the honorifics, I'm american(live in san antonio) so its cool.

**A/N: I 've finished another one yay! Now to type the others... READ & REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 11-Pieces of A Whole Pt.3**

-

_LAST TIME_

_He was too busy crying, and blaming himself for everything._

_It truly was his fault..._

-

Ichigo was still in front of the olden Kurosaki Clinic blaming himself for everything.

It was a horrible feeling, knowing you were the cause of your family's death.

The sky above him darken, and slowly but surely it started to rain.

It was impossible to tell if Ichigo had cried any tears, as the rain hid them.

The sky was crying with him.

-

Hitsugaya Toshiro continuously glared as he came back from the captain's meeting.

Fuku-taichou Abarai, and Kuchiki Rukia had failed to capture Kurosaki Ichigo.

So now, sou-taichou Yamamoto was letting Soifon send her troops to do it instead.

But for what reason?

None of this made any sense.

For what purpose was Soul Society after the orange haired teenager who lost his family.

Hitsugaya continued his thoughts.

Something was stirring in Soul Society, and Kurosaki Ichigo was at the center of it.

-

Hichigo stood in the inner world, continuing to get rained on.

/This sucks./

/you wanted him to remember his memories, this is a result of that./

/So now this is my fault?/ Hichigo growled.

/No. It Ichigo's life. Fortunately he remember some good memories before he returns to being sucidical./ Zangetsu said calmly.

For some strange reason he was dry in the rain.

Hichigo himself wanted to ask how, but his pride wouldn't let him.

He glared at the rain.

It was cold, and it was Hell.

-

/Get out of the rain King, and go inside./Hichigo said.

Even thought the Kurosaki Clinic was old, it could still provide Ichigo with shelter.

Ichigo didn't say anything, and quietly followed Hichigo's advice.

Ichigo walked inside the house and nearly gasp in surprise.

He had itspected blank walls, and old things, but the inside was nothing like that.

Heck, it still looked like someone as living there as furniture, and other household items were still there.

Did someone live here? Ichigo thought starting to wonder, but he brain wouldn't cooperate as he felt dead tired.

/Get some sleep, Ichigo./ Hichigo told him.

-

Dark Thorned Rose- Yep. Thank 4 reveiwing. You're the only one who reviewed!

**A/N: I 've finished another one yay! Now to type the others...was the last chapter really bad or some thing? I only got one review (just wondering). I know chapter ten wasn't my best chapter but it still need to be there to lay down the ground work for the rest of the story. Sorry for the short chapter but I need to study, and plus I 'm trying to update all my stories before my mom throws me off the computer( she get mad because she says I send more time infront of the computer then with her). WILL MAKE CHAPTER TWELVE EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!**

**READ & REVIEW! CONCRIT WELCOME!**


	12. Chapter 12

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 12-Another Piece of Me**

-

Last Time

Heck, it still looked like someone as living there as furniture, and other household items were still there.

Did someone live here? Ichigo thought starting to wonder, but he brain wouldn't cooperate as he felt dead tired.

/Get some sleep, Ichigo. / Hichigo told him.

-

Ichigo slept better then he did in a long while, and for once he didn't dream of faceless people. But the reason why he didn't,evaded him. Was it the house? Was it because he was starting to remember memories? Ichigo didn't know, and his other two

voices weren't helping him.

/Eat King, before I do it for ya. / Hichigo said.

Ichigo signed and opened his backpack, and grabbing one of the sandwiches he had left. It was slightly warm but it didn't smell or anything.

He quietly ate his food listening to Hichigo.

/Today, we're going to see some more places-./

"No." Ichigo said.

He really didn't want to remember more bad memories if it meant giving himself more reason why he should killing himself.

"I don't want to remember anymore." Ichigo said looking down.

Did he really cause his mother's death? And why did his aunt and uncle want to kill him?

Ichigo shook his head.

Nothing made sense anymore. Just who was he?

/If you want to find out anything you need to remember./ Hichigo said curving his anger.

It really wouldn't do if he started to yell at Ichigo, especially when he was in a sudicial mood,it'd probably only make the situation worst...

"But... forget. I'll go to some more places." Ichigo said stopping his arguing.

If he wanted to know anything he would have to remember, and to remember he would have to go to places.

/Not all memories are bad./ Zangetsu told Ichigo. /Life is made of good and bad memories./

Zangetsu had a point.

Ichigo couldn't run away anymore.He would remember.

That was his decision, and he steeled his resolve.

(0o0)

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't figure how to finish this chapter. That's why it took so long. Sorry its short! I'll update chapter 13 tomorrow or the following day!**

**READ & REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! **


	13. Chapter 13

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 13- I am who I am!**

_Last Time_

If he wanted to know anything he would have to remember, and to remember he would have to go to places.

/Not all memories are bad./ Zangetsu told Ichigo. /Life is made of good and bad memories./

Zangetsu had a point.

Ichigo couldn't run away anymore.He would remember.

That was his decision, and he steeled his resolve.

"Where to?" Ichigo asked prepared both mentally and physically.

/Walk outside, and take a left, keep going until I say to turn./ Hichigo said.

Ichigo nodded, and followed his directions,though he had a slight smile on his face, a first.

Hichigo and Zangetsu watched as the emotional teenager started become the person he was before he lost most of his memories.

/I believe in him./ Hichigo said to no one in particular. /I really do./

Zangetsu looked at Hichigo for a second before smiling a true smile at the hollow.

They would heal it would just take time...

-

Yamamoto sou-taichou looked at his solders.

"Captain Hitsugaya, and fuku-taichou Matsumoto you two are to leave as soon as possible, and you are to collect Kurosaki Ichigo. Is that clear?" He asked the Gotei officers.

"Hai, Sou-taichou." They replied.

They bowed to the captain, before leaving the captain's room.

Though both know something was definitely going on. The Sou-taichou's mission proved that.

Hitsugaya blinked as a hell butterfly flew to him.

_I found what you were looking for Shiro._

It said. Though the message was for both Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

"Let's go Matsumoto." Toshiro said letting the butterfly fly away.

Finally they would get some answers.

-

Ichigo and the other parts of his soul arrived at a small, and slightly olden looking shop.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked feeling a sense of familiarity towards it. He could tell that he had seen it before ,but he couldn't quite figure out where, like a feeling of Deja ve.

/This is the Urahara Shoten./ Hichigo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Urahara Shoten?" Ichigo asked starting to remember something.

_MEMORY_

_A ten-year old Ichigo followed his father as he was led out of the house and to the strange old shop again._

_Little Ichigo always wondered why his father took him to this shop, and even asked his father multiply times, but as of yet, he was never answered._

_"You'll find out one day." Isshin would tell Ichigo, everytime they went to the weird little store._

_The routine was always the same as far as Ichigo could tell._

_Every two weeks Isshin would take Ichigo to Urahara-san at the place known as Urahara Shoten, and always the man would touch Ichigo head, and Ichigo would blank out. Then when he came to, he was in he's father's arms and they were only a few steps from home._

_It was a mystery Ichigo one day hoped to find out._

_Why did he go to Urahara Shoten? And what was his father keeping from him?_

_ANOTHER MEMORY_

_A fifteen year old Ichigo is walking home from school, and sees some boys skateboarding never a pole decorated with flowers._

_Then right before his eyes, one of the skateboarders knocks over some of the flowers near the pole._

_"Hey stop that!" A small pre-teen girl yells at the boys, but they don't listened to her... or then couldn't she was a ghost._

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and heroically he steeped forwards to confront the other teens._

_"Hey!" Ichigo yells getting their attention. "Pick up those vases you dropped." Ichigo ordered them._

_The three teens just glared in unison at Ichigo._

_"Or what?" One of them stupidly said. "What's you gonna do-." The guy cut short as Ichigo slammed a foot into his face knocking him into the ground._

_"Who the hell are you?" The other two asked ._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." He asked dully. "But first I have some questions for you three. First you shorty what that?" He asked pointing at the vases at the pole._

_The said dude answered. "Um...some offering for some dead kid." He was stomped in the face by Ichigo's foot._

_"Check out the brain on stupid." Ichigo called. "You lasty, why are they on the floor?"_

_"B-because we knocked them on the floor with our skateboards?" He said making it more a question instead of a sentence._

_Ichigo also beat him into the dirt. "Then you better apologize to her, __**right**__?! " He demand._

_The chumps freaked and hastily apologize to the spirit girl before running like Hell._

_Ichigo watched them go before sighing. _

_"Sorry about that...I'll bring you some more flowers tomorrow."_

_The girl nodded._

_MEMORY END_

Ichigo shook his head as he came out of the memories. These new memories only brought more answers instead of questions.

Just how many memories had he lost? And why?

/Your only remembering a small amount now./ Hichigo said. /We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet./

"Good stuff ?" Ichigo asked.

What more could he possible be missing?

/You have no ideas./ Hichigo and Zangetsu said in unison.

It wasn't until later that Ichigo understood what they meant...

-

**A/N: PFT. OMG! I DID IT! Hope I made it in time Benihime.chan.! Nest chapter out soon!**

**Read & REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 14-Continuing on the Path to who I am!**

-

_LAST TIME_

_Just how many memories had he lost? And why?_

_/Your only remembering a small amount now./ Hichigo said. /We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet./_

_"Good stuff ?" Ichigo asked._

_What more could he possible be missing?_

_/You have no ideas./ Hichigo and Zangetsu said in unison._

_It wasn't until later that Ichigo understood what they meant..._

_-_

"Directions?" Ichigo asked quickly.

He didn't want this chance to be wasted. He wanted to remember as much of his memories as possible.

/Take a left, and then take a right stop when you come to a park./ Hichigo directed.

"Got it." Ichigo answered, and went in the direction Hichigo said.

Zangetsu watched Hichigo led Ichigo to yet another destination, but for some reason Hichigo wasn't smiling...in fact he looked...sad.

/Will he hate me when he remembers?/ Hichigo asked Zangetsu.

Zangetsu gazed at the hollow, thinking.

/Perhaps...but assuming is useless when it comes to Ichigo. You should know that. We will have to wait.../ He said.

Hichigo glared at Zangetsu.

/Forget it... I'm never asking you anything.../ Hichigo said.

Zangetsu smiled amused at Hichigo's behavior.

Perhaps, Ichigo losing his memory wasn't as bad as they first thought...

-

Hitsugaya arrived at the designed spot as per the letter, and waited for his contact to show up.

He didn't have to wait long.

Soi Fon lightly stepped as she appeared in front of Hitsugaya.

Not many people knew that the two youngest captains were friends and would often share information on the suspicious missions.

"Here." Soi Fon said handing Hitsugaya a medium sized book.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya said. "Have you read it?"

She nodded, and qiuetly took her leave.

They would have much to discuss later...for right now they needed to go back to their jobs.

-

Ichigo arrived at the park...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo was standing in front of Yumizawa park with some girl she had short blackish hair, and she was talking to him._

_But for some reason he couldn't make out her face._

_"Why are we here?" Ichigo questioned._

_"At 12 p.m. within 20 meters of Yumizawa children's park...a hollow will appear." She said serious. "Its time for you to decide what to do."_

_Ichigo eyes widen slightly._

_"Choice?"_

_"Watch." The girl commanded._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_Ichigo jumped at the sudden noise and looked around. He didn't need to look far as the source of the noise was heading towards them at a running pace._

_Ichigo didn't hesitate and starting running towards the boy and the hollow while unsheathing his sword at the same time._

_"WAIT!" The girl called._

_Ichigo stopped and looked at her asking why with his eyes._

_"But he's a complete strange? Are you really going to help him?" She very calmly asked the orange-haired teen._

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!? He yelled knowing now wasn't the time to be asking questions. They should be doing something. "I can't stand here and watch that hollow eat him!"_

_"In front of your eyes or out of sight...they will be attacked either way." She whispered, but Ichigo clearly heard her._

_The ghost boy was thrown to the ground._

_Ichigo moved again to help him._

_"DON'T HELP HIM!" She yelled again. "Even if you save him now he'll get eaten by another hollow unless you do my job! Why save him now because he only happens to be in front of you? THAT"S NOT HOW BEING A SOUL REAPER WO__RKS!"_

_Ichigo was frozen in his spot by her words. What would he do?_

_She continued her speech._

_"So...don't help the child unless you can commit." She looked down hoping Ichigo would do something. "If you are going to save him now...YOU MUST TRY TO SAVE THEM ALL! Be willing to go anywhere! Even willing to sacrifice yourself for them!"_

_The Ichigo in the memory eyes widen._

_A second passed slowly, and Ichigo reached for his zanpakutou, and rushed the hollow slicing one of its feet off._

_"You made your choice..Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo grounded his blade before turning to the girl._

_"I helped because I was here So deal with it!_

_The girl glared at him ,and looked ready to protest._

_"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Ichigo argued back. "You sacrificed yourself that night to save me! Was that something your duty as a Soul reaper told you to do? Duty is no reason to sacrifice yourself."_

_Ichigo turned back to the hollow and purified it._

_"At least not for me!" Ichigo replaced his sword. "I'm not ready to commit to this, and I might run off next time, and I can't promise I'll sacrifice my life for a total stranger, but I'm not a total scum bag! I owe you a large debt..so I'll help you out wth this job of yours..." Ichigo said holding out his hand._

_The girl smiled...and the memory faded._

_FLASHBACK END_

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

Neither Zangetsu or Hichigo answered him...because they didn't even know if they should.

_-_

**A/N:I"M BACK!! I WAS VERY SICK AGAIN! Due to me being in the hospital...again(and varies family difficulties) I wasn't able to update till today! SORRY!! FORGIVE ME OH READERS!!**

**READ & REVIEW!! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	15. Chapter 15

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 15-Rebuilding Spirit**

-

_LAST TIME_

_Ichigo turned back to the hollow and purified it._

_"At least not for me!" Ichigo replaced his sword. "I'm not ready to commit to this, and I might run off next time, and I can't promise I'll sacrifice my life for a total stranger, but I'm not a total scum bag! I owe you a large debt..so I'll help you out with this job of yours..." Ichigo said holding out his hand._

_The girl smiled...and the memory faded._

_-_

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

Neither Zangetsu or Hichigo answered him...because they didn't even know if they should.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ichigo repeated. He was quickly becoming annoyed with Zangetsu and Hichigo's non-talking mood.

It was a simple question, right? It wasn't like it would change him ...

/You need to remember on your own./ Hichigo said after a while.

Ichigo sucked in a breath.

Did he hear Hichigo say something resonsible?

" Hell's frozen over hasn't it?" Ichigo said posing this question more to Zangetsu then to Hichigo himself.

/No. Thought Hichigo's words...were surprising./ Zangetsu said after a moment.

Apparently Ichigo wasn't the only one blown away by Hichigo words.

/Hey!/ Hichigo intoned. /I make sense-./

"/When?/" Ichigo and Zangetsu inquired.

Hichigo was lost for words at the sudden gang up, and stayed quiet before his pride could be bruised anymore.

/Critics./ He muttered. Thought he didn't sound very upset by the retort contest.

-

Rukia sighed and headed back to her post after another lecture from another higher officer about the importantence of completing missions.

It totally pissed her off. Of course she knew what was at risk if she..or anyone didn't get Ichigo back soon.

How could she not?

After all, Ichigo saved her from being killed and save a bunch of other people, he was very powerful and they would need him...both for fighting and for other more personal reasons.

"Rukia-san?" A voice said behind Rukia catching her attention.

Rukia turned to be face to face with no other then Yuzu Kurosaki.(1)

-

Renji verbally cursed.

He was in deep shit. Really deep shit.

If anyone had told him that twenty-four hours ago that he'd be beaten up by a seated member from the fourth division Renji would of knocked the idiot to the ground in a training battle but now...now he's pride was being crashed.

Right now he was beaten by none other then Karin Kurosaki.(2)

"What do you mean you failed to bring Ichi-nii back?" Karin said in a dangerous voice.

(Karin POV)

I couldn't believe the idiot standing in front of me didn't bring back Ichi-nii. I was pissed off beyond words.

Seriously, after all the time Ichi-nii's been gone, and he finally reappears no one is able to catch him and bring him back.

I crused Renji some more.

I thought when both he and Rukia were sent to the living world to get him everything would be back to normal...but no they had to mess up.

Jerk.

I may have put myself in the fourth division but that doesn't mean that I useless at fighting.

"Fuku-taichou Abarai..." I said using Renji's official title.

I could see Renji looking for an escape route.

Coward.

(End of Karin POV)

-

Hitsugaya was a calm person by nature...but what he discovered in the book Soi Fon gave him...well it brought up new question, and even less answers.

"Who the hell are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

_-_

_1) All the readers are probably wondering why the kurosaki sister's are in the gotei 13...well you have to wait and find out...everything's starting to led to the climax of the story!_

_2) Karin wasn't put in the fourth division because she's weak...no she asked to be put there because she wanted to learn how to heal before advancing, and only the fourth are good at healing. _

**A/N:HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! HERE'S MY PRESENT FOR MY REIVEWERS!!**

**READ & REVIEW!! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	16. Chapter 16

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 16-Rebuilding Spirit Part 2**

-

_LAST TIME_

_Hitsugaya was a calm person by nature...but what he discovered in the book Soi Fon gave him...well it brought up new question, and even less answers._

_"Who the hell are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_-_

Ichigo sighed as he took a break.

Since about noon, all he'd been doing is walking around trying to get his memories back, and that had worked in the beginning, but now... Now it wasn't working, and that wasn't the only thing wrong with him, he started to notice a sharp pain in his chest as the days went on, and it was getting worst by the moment.

"Ow." Ichigo said as he felt another wave of pain.

/ You okay, King?/ Hichigo asked.

Both he and Zangetsu were starting to get worried about the waves of pain Ichigo was enduring. They knew Ichigo would start feeling weaker...but the pain shouldn't have started yet. They were running out of time, and fast...

/Its occuring faster then we assumed it would./ Zangetsu said sighing.

They had hoped the pain won't happen so quickly, but still it happened.

/Our time's been cut./ Zangetsu said.

Hichigo nodded.

He was right, any time they thought they'd had, had been cut in half by this result development, and what's more Ichigo needed to choose soon...before it was too late...(1)

-

Rukia was very tense when Yuzu asked to have a word with her.

"Yes, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia asked.

Currently both girls were having a tea in the Kuchiki Manor, though usually this didn't happen for Rukia's friends, ever since it had been revealed that the Kurosaki's were in fact nobles, everything had changed.

"I want to ask you a favor." Yuzu asked playing with her tea cup. Yuzu managed to look thoughtful while still maintaining the air of powerful, that was just screaming anger. At who, Rukia could only guess, but one thing was for sure she was one of the main people.

Rukia blinked out of her thoughts, and surveyed the youngest Kurosaki child.Yuzu's head was bent down, and her hair was shadowing her eyes, covering up any hints about what Yuzu Kurosaki was truly thinking, and what her favor might in tell.

"What?" Rukia asked readying herself.

What could Yuzu possibly want?

"I ask that you...you _better_ get back Ichi-nii." Yuzu said looking up at Rukia.

Rukia gulped as her eyes widen, she didn't even want to think of what would happen if she failed...

-

Unohana Retsu was a very understanding person by nature.

So when Abarai Renji, fuku-taichou of the six division showed up at her division's medical center with second, and third degree burns from a zanpakutou, she could understand almost immediately where they had come from.

But it was also, a more though understanding of what her fourth seat was going though with the murder of her mother, and the disappearance of her brother, that kept Unohana from punishing Karin.

Retsu was pretty sure, if one of her family members vanished, and then reappeared again years later, and then went missing again due to the action of someone else, that'd she'd act the same way( though in hindsight she probably kill the people responsible then just hurt them).

So it was with a guilt free heart that Unohana-taichou gave Renji treatment for his injuries with slower medicines, then she usually would have used...

After all, said person in question once destroyed a great deal of her division quarters, so why feel upset?

The doctor knows best...right?

-

Renji shivered as he saw the look in Captain Unohana's eyes, as she treated him.

He was now, beginning to understand why, everyone in Soul Society feared her more then they feared Kenpachi...

-

Hitsugaya continued to flip though the book, Soi Fon had given him.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Ade: 16 (when vanished)_

_Unconfirmed Vaizard_

_Unconfirmed reincarnation of Shiba Kaien(2)_

_Conformed Noble of the Kurosawa Family_

_With the disappearance of Kurosaki Ichigo, many believed that the savior of both the bountou incident, and the memory rosey had been killed in some battle. What no one had expected was the appearance a small orange haired boy in the districts of Rukongai years later after his assumed death. Rumors, though widely unconfirmed state that Kurosaki Ichigo was said to of travel to Hell..._

The books was decayed here, and Hitsugaya turned to the next page.

_When a sample of blood was requested from the hero before his disappearance, the twelfth division wasn't able to break it down. According to them he had the blood of both a vaizard, and arrcanar, mixed in with human...an impossible combination..._

-

Ichigo panted as the wave of pain finally reseeded, and left him with only a small numbing feeling.

"Where to next?" Ichigo asked the other halfs of his soul.

/The Karakura grave yard./ They said in unison.

Ichigo nodded, and with a feeling of Deja vu walked to the cemetery. For some reason, he felt _very_ uneasy...

_-_

_1) Another hint of what's to come! Guess you might be right!_

_2) Ha! Bet no one saw that coming...okay maybe you did...more information on this later!  
_

**A/N:ARGH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! ALL THIS TIME I WAS LOOKING FOR MY FLASH DRIVE SO I COULD UPDATE THIS CHAPTER, AND I FIND IT ON MY COMPUTER! Grrr! Well, I'm sorry for the two month wait...feel free to issue death threats, I won't get mad...heck they make me laugh. **

**You know the drill...**

**READ & REVIEW!! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	17. Chapter 17

No Heart Warming Stories…

**No Heart Warming Stories…**

**By Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter 17-Rebuilding Spirit Part 3**

_LAST TIME_

_Ichigo panted as the wave of pain finally reseeded, and left him with only a small numbing feeling. It was strange this feeling of pain, it was if he was being eaten from the inside out. Ichigo shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn't have time to ponder this this strange pain, right now he wanted answers, and the only way he could get them was if he remembered._

_"Where to next?" Ichigo asked the other halves of his soul. There was silence for a second before he got the casual reply._

_/The Karakura grave yard./ They said in unison. Ichigo shivered at bit at their sentence, but started walking anyway. Que sera sera, and all that...hopefully._

_Ichigo nodded, and with a feeling of Deja vu walked to the cemetery. For some reason, he felt very uneasy..._

_Ichigo pushed his fear to the deepest part of his mind, and went forward, never turning back._

_-_

Hitsugaya closed the information book with a snap. He had gained all that he could from this book, and now he had to act on it.

"Taichou!" A voice that was far too familiar said from behind the white-haired captained. Hitsugaya turned to the speaker.

"Matsumoto." He greeted in his usually tone, betraying nothing as to the surprise he had been feeling two minutes ago.

"Sou-taichou Yamamoto has declared our passage to the human, authorized." She said panting, she probably had ran all the way to the captain's meeting room, and to him.

Hitsugaya nodded, and turned in the opposite direction disappearing. It was time to find a certain orange-haired trouble maker.

-

Yuzu watched as Rukia left her room, and walked away. A haunted sense of sadness entered Yuzu eyes.

"Please bring back Ichi-nii." She whispered, the wind carried her wishes to the heavens, and beyond. Yuzu sighed, and retreated back into the comforts of her house. There was nothing more she could do then pray, and pray hard.

For this time she would do something she hadn't done in thirty years. She would cook for her family.

-

Across Soul Society, Karin felt the same as she dragged her zanpakutou. Karin looked like her usual self, but if you looked deeper in to the older of the Kurosaki twin's Karin was depressed. Though this was hard to tell due to her Ichigo-like attitude, only a select few could tell what Karin was feeling.

"Ichi-nii." She whispered in a quiet statement. The wind blew the words away, silencing them too, and bring memories of a time better left forgotten...

_FLASHBACK_

_Karin yawn as she kicked her soccer ball home, she had just finished coming her soccer practice, and just wanted to go home, and relax. She rubbed her shoulder in slight pain, wincing when white hot pain hit her._

_It had happened again._

_Today, she had nearly been crushed in yet another fight between the shinigami, and those strange creature Ichi-nii always seemed to fight. Though it was that red-pineapple-haired guy fighting a piece of debris had slammed into her shoulder making her escape slow, and her journey harder._

_Karin sighed, and entered the yard of her house. She almost smiled at how, even in the mist of all the fighting her house, and her family was untouched-._

_"Karin." _

_Karin nearly jumped at the unexpected voice. It was none other then her twin._

_"What Yuzu?" Karin asked sounding annoyed yet caring at the same time._

_"You seen Ichi-nii lately? He hasn't been around for meals." She said worriedly. Karin let a small smile grace her face._

_"It no big deal," Karin started broadly, though both sisters knew it was in fact a BIG deal. "Ichi-nii's probably at Tatsuki's house."_

_Yuzu hesitantly nodded, it was apparent she didn't believe any more then Karin did._

_Both walked in their house obvious to the two hollows watching them._

"KARIN!" A loud, and really annoying voice screamed into her ear. Karin was thrown out of her thoughts, as she was brought back to reality.

"What?" Karin said tiredly looking at the noisy offender, no offenders. Two unknown shinigami were standing to the side of her looking bored. The shinigami in question appeared to be well brought up, and were wearing the stranded massager gear, barring the whole mask, and politeness issue.

"I apologize for my companion's rude address." The smaller of the two said. " Kurosaki-dono, we bring orders from Sou-Taichou Yamamoto, suitable voleenters are being chosen to aide Hitsugaya-taichou, and fuku-taichou for the substitute shinigami. Officers accepting this mission are to meet in the captain's console office-."

Karin was gone before the massager ever finished his last sentence. Screw waiting, and praying, she was gonna bring Ichi-nii back herself, even if she had to fight Aizen himself.

-

Normally Unohana Retsu was a calm, and collected person, heck she herself was said to have the greatest patience in all in Soul Society (she was called a monster in secret), but one of the very thing she absolute beyond compare was the one thing that always seemed to happen...

Patients left without permission.

Unohana smiled her trademark evil smile, as she walked down her fourth division center looking for a certain Zabimaru wielder.

"Now where could Abarai-kun have gone?" She asked rhetorically.

The fourth division as a whole shivered. That tone only meant one thing and one thing only, the person who made Unohana-taichou speak like that was going to meet something worst then hell itself...an angry fourth division captain.

-

Rukia gasped as she shunpoed to the meeting point. There was no way in hell she was going to let a chance like this pass her by. She was going to drag Ichigo's butt back to Soul Society, regardless of whether he knew what was going on.

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked up at the call.

"Renji?" She said honestly surprised to see her long time friend at the rendezvous point for operation Rescue Ichigo. "Weren't you suppose to be in the Fourth Division rooms?" She asked already knowing the answer. It wasn't rocket science to figure out what her long time friend was thinking.

"Aa..."

"You escaped didn't you?" Rukia said going for gentle but missing. Renji shivered. He was going to be in so much trouble when Unohana-taichou found him.

"Yeah." Renji said confirming what they both knew.

Rukia sighed.

"Baka."

Renji whole heartedly agreed with her.

-

Ichigo stopped when he arrived at his destination, the Karakura graveyard. The place had a very creepy feel, and the varies stains of blood didn't help keeping the nervousness or disgust from Ichigo.

"Well?" Ichigo asked waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing occurred, making Zangetsu mull over this problem.

/ How the hell am I suppose to know?/ Hichigo argued back, know he was just pissing off his King.

"You seemed so sure something would happen." Ichigo retorted frustrated at the current state of things. "Nothing's happened."

"Oh something happened alright." A mysterious said stepping into the light. A child with long sleeves, and a strange mask on his face grinned. "Let's fight."

A tenicle came down on Ichigo scattering dust, and debris everywhere.

It was another battle to survive.

-

**I was going to end the chapter here. But because of the shortness of this story compared to my otherS (and the large number of reviews(hint, hint)), I'm going to make this chapter somewhat longer. Enjoy!**

-

Blood slatted on the cement floor of the cemetery, and Ichigo was no where to be seen. The eighth espada scanned the area, which was slightly hindered due to the smoke created by the previous attack.

"Show yourself, little shinigami." Luppi said evilly. His smile looked manically on a child-appearing arrancar.

Ichigo watched his attacker from one of trees in the area, not making a sound. Hell no, would he come out when the… _thing_ asked him to. He could faint hear Zangetsu correcting about the thing was, but Ichigo was too preoccupied to care.

/ Let me fight Aibou./ Hichigo said in a strangely calm tone, as if disappointed he was actually fighting, but there was still that spark in Hichigo's voice that suggested that he really was looking forward to fighting-.

CRACK!

A few trees to the left of Ichigo were snacked in two as one of Luppi's tenicles slashed thought them. Ichigo pushed thoughts of Hichigo to the side, and concreted on the matter at hand.

" Oh well, and here I was going to go easy on you but you leave me to choice… let's play." Luppi yelled letting his teniclas have some target practice with the surrounding area in search of Ichigo.

Unfortunately this meant Ichigo 's tree was no long safe as it was cut cleanly though, revealing his hiding place as Ichigo dodged to avoid being crushed. Luppi smiled at the opportunity, and hit Ichigo roughly smacking into one of the few trees not destroyed.

Ichigo's breath was thrown out of him as he landed back on the ground, he was positive he had broken a couple of his bones, but ignored the pain to focus on to things. 1) Where Luppi's next attack was coming from, and 2) where the enemy's positions was, finding both he dodged what was a fatal attack, and charges his opponent.

Luppi expected of some sort from the former shinigami, and brought up another one of his appendages to ready another strike.

"Time for you to die, shinigami." Luppi hissed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed seeing the on coming attack, and mentally the other parts of his soul were cursing. There was no time to dodge.

Ichigo closed his eyes, not wanting to see death coming-.

"Stop."

Another foreign voice said, Ichigo looked up when nothing happened. Standing in front of him defending was a teenager with pure white hair.

"What the-." Ichigo started thoroughly confused, his vision start to bur, and the next thing he knew he was falling into darkness…

(0o0)

**a/n: Hope my lovable fans liked this chapter. I know I did! Sorry as usual for the rather long wait, loved the death threats, and reviews they really inspired me to write.**

**You know how it goes...**

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!**


End file.
